Soft bags or duffle-style bags can be formed of soft fabric-like materials on each side to form an enclosure for storing various items. Certain example, duffle bags can have rectangular shapes, and can have a length that is longer than their width. Also a central opening can be provided along the bag's length. In certain examples, duffle bags may be used when traveling, during various outdoor activities, such as camping, fishing, hiking, etc. and can be, for example, carried on the user's shoulder or otherwise carried by hand through the use of various straps and/or handles to facilitate mobility.